


the reason why

by nekokenmasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's P.O.V, Character Study, FLUUUUUUUUFFFF, Fluff, M/M, self-indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was reminded of the very reason why he always stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reason why

Walking out of the airport, Akaashi heaved a relieved sigh as he brushed his fingers through his hair; being blown by the wind when he swiveled his head left to right. It's been eleven to twelve hours of travel from London to Japan and his body is all sore from the long hours of sitting inside the plane, waiting for it to arrive on his homeland. It's almost midnight and chilly outside and he curls his fingers through the sleeves of his black turtle neck sweater as he hails for a cab; the driver helping him on putting his luggage at the back as he muttered his thanks. 

Akaashi took out his phone and scrolls through some of his social media accounts to pass the time, his lips lift up a little even from his tired state, when he saw a photo of Kuroo and Bokuto holding up their medals through the camera with a big smile on their faces. At the back there was Iwaizumi scowling at them but the glimmer in his eyes cannot be unseen. This took Akaashi back to the days where he's still playing volleyball. It was one of the happiest point in his high school life; when everyone in his team would practice together and challenge themselves to get better so that they can come to Nationals.

They did and it was amazing.

But the actual highlight of his volleyball career was the time he spent practicing late at night to give their hyperactive ace his much more needed practice. Bokuto was pretty much the one that made Akaashi like volleyball the way he liked it back then. Volleyball was much more fun when Bokuto's presence can be felt, when the yells he keep on shouting echoes through the gymasium and goes straight to Akaashi's ears. It was comforting, his voice was comforting.

So when Bokuto graduated and Akaashi was assigned to be the next captian, he felt a little disconnected with volleyball. It's not like he became so disinterested that he doesn't attend practice, he still does and he even pushed his teamates to be on top of their game but still, what he felt towards the game now was not how he felt when he's playing with Bokuto.

That was when he realize that perhaps maybe, the feelings he thought that was pure adoration and respect towards the ace was something more. He shrugged it off though because there are a lot more important things that he needs to do. But when Bokuto visited them after taking a break from his university (he was scouted), Akaashi who was at that time; still doubting his feeling towards his senior, the moment he saw Bokuto enter the gym where they used to practice late nights together, he was shot with all the memories they shared together, with a realization that he didn't actually stayed playing volleyball because he loved the game so much; he stayed because he wanted to see Bokuto playing with all his heart and in exchange it made Akaashi's own heart beat in a much more faster rhythm.

He confessed after the practice biting his lips anxiously to calm his nerves but Bokuto gave him the brightest smile he had ever received in his whole lifetime and it was the best.

Akaashi stopped playing volleyball in university and took photography instead while Bokuto took sports science and joined the Japanese team as a pro after they graduated. Akaashi is succesfull in his own carrer and it made him travel the world, all the while Bokuto stayed in Japan for his job. There are many offers for Akaashi to stay overseas but he always decline the offers because he doesn't feel like staying there.

Sighing from the sudden nostalgia, Akaashi slid his phone back to his pocket when the cab driver told him that they already arrived on their destination. Akaashi took his luggage and walked to the building of his condo unit and gone straight to the elevator, pressing the buttons to reach his room floor. With a ding, Akaashi strode to his room, his keys dangling from his fingers as he strolled his luggage behind. 

It's quiet for it's almost midnight and his neighbours are all working people as well, so they might be already all asleep. He opened the door and almost dragged himself inside already realizing how tired he already is. He shut the door with a yawn and he was already going to turn his back when a pair of familiar arms wrapped on his waist.

"Welcome home." Bokuto whispered in his ears sounding sleepy but the cheer on his voice remained unhidden.

Akaashi turned around to wrap his own around Bokuto's neck and rest the foreheads together, "I'm back."

Bokuto smiled at him with his sleepy golden eyes that seems to glimmer in the dark as he kissed Akaashi sweet and soft; and again Akaashi is reminded all the reason on why he always stayed in his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> "Bokuto-san how do you know I was going home today?"  
> "I set up alarms for important things, Keiji!"
> 
> (it was kuroo's suggestion)


End file.
